dark daniel and ablazingphil vs the world
by DarylSun
Summary: with the end of the world looming on the horizon, two eldritch demons decide to change destiny with their own hands. but when all eyes are on you, what can you do? now featuring not-so-minor roles by other eldritch demons!
1. cassandra truth

**summary: **in one moment, their lives changed forever.

**a/n: **title inspired by Scott Pilgrim vs the World. alternatively titled: i have too many ideas, someone please stop me. very much un-beta-ed.

also, this work is on AO3! find it at archiveofourown works / 14265606

* * *

Daniel made his way down the shadowy steps leading to his and Blaze's domain, wincing whenever he jolted one of his ribs, cracked from the sparring session with Wiggles. He massaged his side, and took care to make his footfalls quiet and measured, since he didn't want to disturb Blaze while he was on one of his "vision quests."

It should had been Blaze that Daniel sparred with, but Blaze had been reclusive for a while now. He blew off any invitations to spar or even visit their allies, and chose to sit in front of their common fire, unmoving, for a long time. It wasn't the first time Blaze went on a vision quest, but it _was_ the first time he did it for an extended period. Daniel wasn't angry, but he was definitely _not_ worried.

(Okay, he was a _little_ worried, but he'd kill anyone who pointed it out.)

Picking a fight with Wiggles wasn't one of the stupidest things Daniel had ever done — he and Blaze accidentally destroying Dark's manor topped that list — but it was close. Wiggles could be a formidable foe when he felt like it. Besides, he had to do _something_ while Blaze ignored him for the time being.

Daniel jolted out of his musings when his feet reached the bottom of the steps. He took a deep breath, and then looked around the domain.

His and Blaze's domain could be best described as a set of furniture (two beds, a low-hanging table, several potted plants begged off Death Wiishu) in a pitch-black void, lit only by a small bonfire that never burned out (their "common fire", as it was). Their domain didn't have walls like Dark's manor or Mad's laboratory did, since they didn't need elaborate chambers to accommodate visiting allies. He and Blaze often did the visiting, not the other way around.

Blaze still sat in front of the fire, facing away from the steps, but a large, full-grown lion with flaming fur was already approaching Daniel.

"Hello, Lion," Daniel greeted, taking his hand off his side and digging it into Lion's fur. Lion purred, and pushed his head against Daniel's side — the one with the injured ribs.

Well, fuck.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Daniel stepped back, nearly stumbling onto the steps, while Lion paused and made a distressed noise. "Careful with the ribs, Lion. Not exactly at top condition for cuddling."

Lion sat back on her haunches, still making worried noises. Great, he was making _the eyes_ at him.

Daniel shook his head. "Not your fault, Lion. I'll be fine in no time." He straightened to his full height to show he was fine, even though his ribs kept protesting. "See? Nothing to worry about."

Lion stared at him for a moment, before nodding, satisfied. He then stood on his legs and turned around, heading back to Blaze. Halfway there, however, he stopped, and then looked back at Daniel, like he was waiting for Daniel to catch up.

"Moment of truth," Daniel muttered. To be honest, he truly wanted to know what future Blaze saw this time. And to sit down before he fell over from exhaustion. So he shuffled after Lion, holding his side again.

Blaze didn't show any signs of noticing Daniel's approach, not until Daniel sat next to him in front of the fire. While Lion curled up next to Blaze on his other side, Blaze turned his head.

"Did you get into a fight with Anti?" Blaze asked, his eyes unblinking while focused on Daniel's face.

"No, it was Wiggles." Daniel tried to laugh it off. "Never piss him off. But you should've seen what I did to his arms."

Blaze didn't reply right away, but went back to staring at the fire. After a moment, though, he said, "I'm sorry."

Without outright mention, Daniel knew what Blaze meant. He shrugged. "No big deal, you get visions all the time. So what did you see?"

"The end of the worlds."

Daniel turned his head so fast, he thought it would fall off. "I'm sorry, did you just —"

"Humans has kidnapped God," Blaze began. "They plan to use Their power to unite our world and theirs. But to do so will spell the death of both. They don't know that, so they will do so anyway. "

For a moment, Daniel sat there, mouth hanging open. So many questions whirled in his mind about the implications of Blaze's prophecy.

Then Blaze reached out a finger to lift Daniel's chin up, shutting his mouth, and Daniel spoke again.

"That's impossible." Daniel held up a hand, making his fingers form a circle. "One does not simply waltz in and _kidnap God_."

First, the being they called God slumbered in the darkest depths of the world, trapped by unbreakable chains and weights stuck to the earth. No one, not even InFelix who was the strongest of them all, could destroy those chains and weights.

(Their kind didn't really worship God. They simply called Them that because it was believed They shaped the world, before going to sleep. Blaze once told Daniel that the day God awakened, They would destroy the world. Which was, well, _about to happen_, apparently.)

Second, how can a human being survive in this world without getting ripped part by the natural forces upon first few minutes of entry? Finally, how did they manage to steal away God, _without anybody noticing?_

"I don't know either," Blaze admitted, frowning. "I tried to find out how, but..."

"Your visions showed you nothing," Daniel finished. That was the problem with Blaze's power: he can peer into the past or the future, but had little control over what he could see.

Blaze turned back to the fire, while his one hand began stroking Lion's fur. "The things I saw... they mainly confused me. It was like watching three different scenarios all at the same time."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw..." Blaze broke off, mouth open for a moment, before he closed it and remained silent. Huh, it must have been _really _confusing if Blaze was this speechless.

Daniel thought it didn't matter how humans managed to kidnap God, anyway. The point was: their world was in danger.

"We have to tell someone."

Blaze paused in petting Lion. "I'm sorry?"

Daniel turned in his sitting position to face Blaze — the lack of pain meant his ribs had finally healed. "We have to warn the others. Wiggles, Anti, InFelix, Skar —"

"You know they scoff at my power," Blaze cut him off. "They won't believe us."

The first part wasn't true, but Daniel knew the second part was. Hell, part of himself still refused to believe their world could be in danger, on the principle that this was the first time it ever happened, under mysterious circumstances no less. But if Blaze saw it in his visions, then it meant the danger was real. And Daniel always believed in Blaze.

(Besides, Daniel neither wanted himself nor Blaze to die, so he refused to take any chances with the end of the world.)

As Daniel once heard upon the wind, if nobody else wanted to do it, then they had to do it themselves. "Okay then, let's go to the human world ourselves."

Blaze stared at him. "By ourselves?"

"Yep." Daniel nodded. "Once the others notice we're gone, they'll surely investigate. Then they'll follow us into the human world, where we can just explain what's going on."

"And what if they don't do any of what you suggested?"

Daniel... just shrugged. "Then I guess it's you and me versus the world. Just like it's always been."

Blaze turned his gaze back onto the fire, lips pursued in thought. Then he smiled. "Okay, let's do it."

* * *

**a/n: **should i be working on the roadtrip fic? yes.

did i decide to work on this anyway? yes.

okay, i only published this to get it out of my system. i won't actually work on this until i finish the roadtrip fic, which, by my estimates, will take... a while. this is more like a preview than anything, to remind me of my ideas.

lemme know if i should continue this mess or not!


	2. some say in fire, some say in ice

**summary: **ABlazingPhil muses on the things that matter the most to him.

* * *

Visions of the future, and sometimes the past, had always been a part of Blaze's existence as long as he could remember, but this was the first time he had been _shaken_ by them.

The first vision hit him in the middle of an intense sparring session with Daniel, of all times. Their spar began outside the entrance to their domain, but had taken them to a plateau a good distance away.

Blaze had been shooting off his flaming arrows, one after the other, as fast as he could at Daniel, who deflected every single one with his scythe, now a whirring white blur in his hands. Daniel began advancing with every deflection, unaware of Lion sneaking up behind him, waiting for an opening to strike.

Then an image — _Daniel bleeding on the floor, chained to the wall_ — assaulted Blaze's mind, and his aim faltered. He doubled over, and an arrow hit the ground in front of Daniel instead, creating a large dust cloud. From beyond the cloud, Lion began meowing in distress.

Daniel emerged full-speed from the cloud, scythe swung back for an attack, just as Blaze collapsed on his knees to the ground.

_Blaze cradles Daniel's head, as Daniel lies on the floor, a gaping wound in his stomach. Someone tries to pull Blaze away, but he repeatedly shakes off their hands on his shoulders. "Dan," Blaze begs, "please don't leave me..."_

_Blaze stands inside a chamber, Daniel at his side, as they look out a window. The sky is growing dark, and shadows are crawling up tall buildings. "The world is ending, Phil," Daniel whispers. "The world is ending, and we're all going to die."_

_Blaze has an arrow cocked on his bow, aware of Daniel flat against his back, scythe at the ready. Next to them, Anti creates knives in both of his hands, and Dark readies his cane. Blank rocks back on his heels while raising his fists up, and Chaotic summons multiples of his tiny puppets. Surrounding them is a veritable sea of aggressive shades, raring to kill them all. 'I'm scared', a voice whispers in his mind, 'but we need to save everyone.'_

"Blaze?!"

Once the visions let up, Blaze realized that someone had knelt to the ground next to him — Daniel, who managed to halt his attack and notice Blaze's predicament. Daniel grabbed Blaze's arm, but didn't move any further. Blaze could hear Lion running over from the distance.

"Blaze, are you alright?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, Blaze replied, nodding."'S just the visions... "

"Talk about bad timing," Daniel muttered. He let go of Blaze's arm and stood up. "Can you get up?"

"I think so." Blaze moved to stand up, but his knees wobbled — just in time for Lion to catch and support him by his side.

Blaze patted Lion on the head. "Thanks, Lion."

Daniel grabbed Blaze's arm again. "Here, let me help you."

Together, they got Blaze to stand on his two feet, though he felt woozy from the visions still trying to enter his mind. Lion muzzled into his side, trying to comfort him, while Daniel picked up Blaze's abandoned bow and handed it back to him.

"The visions won't stop," Blaze said, dematerializing his bow with a wave of his hand. He tried to keep his voice level, but he couldn't ignore the steady stream of scenes that made little coherent sense. Especially those images of a permanently-hurt Daniel...

"I suppose it's time to head back, then," Daniel replied, his voice cutting through the worry in Blaze's head.

That was a long time ago. As soon as they returned to their shared domain, Blaze sat in front of their common fire — his own creation — and observed the visions as they came, no matter how confusing or horrifying they were. He noticed Daniel hovering over him for some time, until he got bored and left, but Blaze couldn't stop now, not while his visions seemed to warn of some great danger. These visions were different from all his previous ones altogether: they seemed more disjointed, and from what he could infer, they pointed towards three different events, all involving their own world and the mysterious world of humans.

Blaze's powers of foresight and hindsight were both gifts and curses. Always he had little control over when the visions hit, so he could either be relaxing in his domain, or in the middle of a fight — just as had happened — when one came to him. He _could_ force himself to peer into the past or the future, in what Daniel fondly called his 'vision quests,' but had little control over what, and how much, he could see. Deciphering the meanings of his visions was always guesswork: is this in the past, or the future? Where is the vision taking place, what is happening in the scene, what are the intentions of the actors?

Blaze would've just thrown himself back into the ocean to save him from the hassle, had he not met Daniel, who offered his own surprisingly-useful input and protection whenever Blaze was caught off-guard by the visions. Despite his soft-looking appearance, Daniel was quite formidable in a fight. He and Blaze had fights both casual and serious during their long lives, yet never one that didn't end in a draw. Daniel's scythe and freezing powers appeared to perfectly counteract Blaze's own arrows and flaming powers. As their other allies, and occasional enemies, found out by various ways, if anyone tried to end Daniel, they would be in for one hell of a fight.

Besides, nobody in their world stayed hurt for long: they were all born from the ocean with healing factors that let them beat up each other as many times as they liked. Death was a faraway nightmare, caused by unknown circumstances beyond anyone's control: when one's time came to a close, they simply faded away into the wind. There was one way, though, to end a life prematurely; if someone got thrown back into the ocean, from which everyone was born, they never returned. He didn't personally know anyone who had died, and no one knew what happened to them, though both Mad and Wiggles had theories, each more outlandish than the last.

Yet, he couldn't explain or understand the tightness of his chest whenever he saw those visions of Daniel bleeding from wounds that wouldn't heal, of Daniel helplessly staring back as their surroundings got swallowed up by darkness, of Daniel breathing heavily while surrounded by enemies. His thoughts kept circling back to the same thing: Blaze had to protect Daniel, save him from whatever dark fate in store for him. Daniel was the only person who he tolerated, and who tolerated him in return: the only one who could stand Blaze's fire. Daniel was both his most trusted ally, and his most dangerous enemy; nobody was allowed to hurt Daniel but Blaze alone. Blaze would burn down anyone who dared, until they were nothing more but ashes on the wind and dust underneath his feet.

Eventually the visions stopped coming, leaving Blaze in his own mind — just as Daniel clambered down the steps leading into their domain, groaning in pain. Blaze twitched in his sitting position, though he schooled his face blank when Daniel sat next to him. If he outwardly showed any hint of worry or guilt, Daniel would either ignore him, or try to cut his head off.

At first, Blaze hesitated to share what he saw — the human world required specific conditions to enter, much more to stay. Some of their kind were rumored to have gone there, but only few returned, and those who did never shared what they experienced. What anyone knew about the human world was hearsay and speculation.

However, he knew that the existence of their own world was at stake; the visions made that _very_ clear. And... there was also a chance that knowing the future could save Daniel down the line. Besides, Daniel would just yell at him if he didn't say anything after ignoring Daniel for so long.

But Blaze didn't expect Daniel to suggest that they save the world by themselves. He _was_ about to propose it himself, since nobody he knew liked their futures being dictated, but part of him worried that their lack of allies could jeopardize their mission. (Another part of him suggested leaving Daniel behind, for his own safety, but he shot it down as impractical, ridiculous, and another thing Daniel would try to kill him for.)

Daniel's confidence alleviated some of his worries, but there was still the matter of how to get into the human world.

"Do we know anyone who's actually gone into the human world?" Daniel asked. Oh, so he was thinking the same thing.

Blaze crunched his brain for names. "Dark, I believe, has done so. He's been doing it for the longest time. Anti as well."

"Ugh," Daniel groaned, leaning back on his arms. "Dark and Anti are still mad about our tearing up their domains, I think. They won't talk to us."

Despite the situation, Blaze smiled at the memory. Dark gave them quite the tongue-lashing back then. Anti simply tried to stab them. Nowadays, those two resigned themselves to giving them the cold shoulder.

"Perhaps Mare then, or Mad," Blaze offered. "I heard they did it once or so."

Daniel shook his head. "Wiggles mentioned that Mare's been busy with some project and refusing visitors, and nobody's seen MadPat for a while. Not even — "Then Daniel straightened up in his sitting position. "That's it! I'm such a moron."

Blaze stared at him. He'd rarely seen Daniel this excited. "What are you talking about?"

"Wiggles!" Daniel's eyes brightened at this idea. "I think he mentioned he visited the human world a while back. We can go ask him."

"But you said you came back from a fight with him, " Blaze reminded him, frowning. What if Wiggles was another ally that refused to help them now?

Daniel shrugged. "It was just a spar." Under Blaze's unimpressed scrutiny, however, he deflated. "Okay, so I may have provoked him a little, but he wasn't taking the spar seriously!"

"Oh, the irony," Blaze said in mock-sadness. "He _is_ a clown, right?"

"Don't let him hear you say that," Daniel muttered, a hand drifting to his ribs again. They should've healed by now, which meant Daniel was doing it subconsciously.

Then, Blaze understood. "Oh. So you called him _that_."

"Like I said, he wasn't taking the spar seriously." Daniel threw his hands up defensively. "I thought he needed motivation."

Typical Daniel. Sometimes, his confidence was inspiring and uplifting; most of the time, however, it got both of them into trouble. "Who won, then?"

Daniel laughed. "I did, duh." Then he grimaced. "He hits pretty hard, though."

"Does that mean we can't ask Wiggles?" Blaze asked. If Wiggles was their only source of information, and he refused to talk...

(_Daniel will die, Daniel will die, Daniel will die..._)

No. Blaze pushed away the memories of his visions. There had to be another way.

But Daniel shook his head. "No, no, we parted on friendly terms. Though he did mention, and I quote," Daniel began, making air quotes and imitating Wiggles' accent, "'Don' pick a fight if yer just upset Blaze ain't paying attention to ya.'"

"He said that?" Blaze had to chuckle, though he sobered when he realized what Wiggles meant. "Oh. Well, were you?" Wonderful, he couldn't meet Daniel's eyes now. "Upset, I mean."

"Blaze." He didn't have to look up to see Daniel's glare. "Don't start."

Daniel didn't like others pitying or fussing over him. He never did.

Discretion was the better part of valor, or so the wind said, and this was no exception. "Okay. Let's just go ask Wiggles. Maybe we could explain to him what's about to happen, and he can accompany us to the human world."

"I doubt he'll take us seriously," Daniel said, scowling at the fire.

"It's still worth a shot." Blaze stood up, stretching his arms and legs, with Lion following suit. "Let's go pay him a visit."

Their world was vast, however, and Wiggles' own domain was a good distance. Thankfully, the ocean also blessed their kind with the ability to travel from place to place in an instant — it always manifested in a way related to their other powers.

Daniel stood up as well, and grinned. "Race you there?"

Blaze rolled his eyes, but fondly. "I'll give you a head start."

"Your loss." With that said, Daniel's features frosted over, before he exploded into snowflakes.

While Blaze shook his head in exasperation, Lion jumped back in surprise — no matter how many times Daniel did that trick, Lion could never get used to it.

Blaze smoothed down Lion's fur to calm him down, and said, "Sorry, Lion, but we can't take you where we're going." Wiggles would kick them out if he saw a giant, flaming cat prowling around his domain.

Lion huffed in disappointment, but nodded.

"I'll see you soon," Blaze promised, and waved his hand, desummoning Lion. Lion was a part of him, in the same way Blaze's fire and bow were, so he could always summon Lion again when he needed to.

Then he closed his eyes, focusing on Wiggles' domain — a colorful, elegant circus — and let the flames consume him.

He still had a Daniel to chase, and hopefully, to save.

* * *

**a/n: **IT'S PLATONIC, PEOPLE. PLATONIC. IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'VE BEEN READING PHANFICTION THE PAST FEW DAYS AND IT SHOWS.

damn, that world-building, though. i almost wrote Dark Daniel's and ABlazingPhil's first meeting as well, but decided the chapter was getting too long. sorry.

I SWEAR, I'M WORKING ON THE ROADTRIP FIC.

(except, Natemare is throwing a nasty tantrum, MadPat is busy reading papers, Darkiplier is being uncharacteristically quiet, and AntiSepticEye just wants dinner. welp.)

have this chapter to tide you over, while i rein in the boys.


End file.
